


My Gilded Frame

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a rational explanation for everything that has happened. </p>
<p>(Set at the end of episode 1, may be jossed by episode 2. Spoilers for the premise of Ghost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gilded Frame

Akari couldn't help but wonder at first if Takeru hadn't been addled by everything that had happened that day. His father had been a ghost hunter, and Onari had certainly done nothing but encourage his delusions. In fact, he was doing it even now, badgering Takeru with questions about his new status as a ghost. Akari herself was trying to be the voice of reason, telling Takeru that it was all his fevered imagination, that he couldn't be one of the undead. He was alive, skin a bit cold but not outside human norm.

There had to be answers, logical answers, to what had happened that day. The sun unexpectedly shining through the trees, and Takeru slipping in and out when nobody was looking. Takeru could be a pain, after all, with his slightly odd attitude, and couldn't that extend to sneaking up on them?

She liked Takeru. Even if he was a little too outlandish for her sometimes, and certainly not someone she'd ever consider marrying, he made her life interesting. Sometimes exasperating, yes, but interesting. She realized after a moment that Takeru had asked her if she believed the whole thing. "Of course you're alive, there's no such thing as ghosts," she said, stating what shouldn't have needed to be stated. There was no scientific literature - repeatable experiments - on what happened after one died. "You just need to go to bed."

He'd probably believe he couldn't, until he got too sleepy to stay awake. Humans could make it through 11 days without sleep, but before then, they started hallucinating. And Takeru had definitely been sleeping, even when he was supposed to be enjoying exhibits with her. Twenty-four hours, maybe forty-eight, and he'd understand. He'd sleep, and she'd figure things out, and everything would be okay.


End file.
